


Slick Black Cadillac

by TheBaronsVeve



Category: Avengers
Genre: Hot Cars, Hot guys, Hot guys having sex in hot cars, Loki knows a thing or two about high performance sports cars, M/M, and about sex with Tony, prompt, vaguely bottom Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBaronsVeve/pseuds/TheBaronsVeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tony buys Loki a dark green 60's Cadillac and Loki develops a car fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick Black Cadillac

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes, I am so sorry. It is sort of a pile of crap but I'm just going to leave it here in the off chance someone might like it. 
> 
> Also feel free to yell at me on Tumblr.  
> ironcrownedprince.tumblr.com  
> <3

__

 

 

 

 _“_ _Slick Black Cadillac. Just a big black set of wheels, what it takes to get me off, I’m gonna drive all night, spin my wheels and flash my lights, yeah it feels alright…”_

Tony might have tried to play at sentimentality once or twice in the few years that they had been together. Occasionally, there may have been dates, or at least, what he liked to think were dates. Loki was rather fickle in what he liked in terms of ‘dates’. One evening, he may prefer to stay in; to be content watching television, resting his feet in Tony’s lap and giving a less than subtle eye brow raise daring Tony to remove them.

He never did.

  
He wasn’t stupid or suicidal, and it was with these adjectives one would describe the individual who tried to deny Loki of his footstool.  
And then there were the evenings when Loki wanted to be wined, dined, the whole shebang.  
These instances Tony would, too, comply.  
Why, one might ask, would one of the leading minds of world, the once and future industrialist of the age, do little more than give an eye roll at Loki’s ever changing demands?

  
Well, the sex was pretty phenomenal. So sue him.

And, though Loki had shown about as much interest in cars as Tony had in getting involved in magic, something about the way the ’67 Eldorado gleamed when the sun hit made Tony come screeching to a halt right off of Paradise Cove Rd. It was beautiful, a deep, forest green that gave him chills all over. For just a few minutes, he just sat parked there in the Acura, on the shoulder of the sea side road, staring at the thing.

He decided right then and there that Loki was going to be behind the wheel of that car and he was going to look hot as fuck sitting there in a dark, leather jacket with a pair of aviators.

And this was how Tony Stark played at sentimentality.

This was also how a ’67 Eldorado ended up in the garage in the basement floor of the Malibu mansion.

With the amount he had paid to the owner of the vehicle, who upon hearing that Tony Stark wanted to purchase the Cadillac, had offered to drive it over himself, Tony could have bought two very nice, reasonable cars. But very nice and reasonable did not sound like Tony Stark and sounded absolutely nothing like Loki.  
When Tony had come up to the top levels, buzzing with excitement, he found Loki sitting unassumingly at the island of the kitchen, sipping on what was more than likely earl grey.

Desperately long legs were wrapped in Loki’s favourite skinny black Levis. Tony kept staring at those legs as he crossed the open concept living room bathed in the dusk sun, the sight of them almost making him forget his intent.  
  
“Stark…” Loki practically purred, turning on the stool to get a better look at Tony, who was still shamelessly drinking in the sight of the god.  
  
“Uh, hey. You’re looking…particularly fuckable.”  
A glint of wickedness slid into those mesmerizing emeralds as they gave Tony a less than subtle once over.  
  
“As are you, Anthony.”  
  
Oh, god. The full name. If his dick hadn’t been at attention before…well…it had been. But that wasn’t the point.

Now, it was at particularly _painful_ attention.

Loki had crooked one perfectly manicured brow in question, and before he could get any further with his suspicion, Tony pulled him off the stool and kissed him full on the mouth, taking the opportunity of surprise to give Loki’s ass a squeeze.  
He earned a glare for that, but it had been worth it. Loki took a slight step back, this time actually nodding his head with the exaggeration of his once over.  
  
“What has gotten into you?” he questioned, that brow still cocked in suspicion. Tony gave a half smile, smug as they come, and shrugged nonchalantly.

  
“Nothing. Clearly not you. Yet.” he hints with a wink, to which he received an eye roll.  
  
He certainly wasn’t making any friends today.

With an eye roll of his own he gestures for Loki to follow him. “Come on,  grumpy pants. I have something I want to show you.”

The look Loki gave him, with his nose vehemently scrunched, indicated just how distasteful the god found the nickname. But, he followed nonetheless.  
Each step they took towards the garage Tony was all but bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation.

Would Loki like it? Did he even know how to drive?  
Well, of course he did, Tony had seen him to do it before.

The anticipation turned to nervousness as they reached the garage and Tony stepped into Loki’s path, hands out in front of himself, a little less enthusiastic than before.

Tony Stark had never lacked confidence, or even something beyond simple confidence, but Loki..Loki who walked around like he owned everything and anything he laid eyes on..  
Loki, who was always the predator to his prey..  
Loki, who, even though he was little threat to Tony now, still scared him on occasion…

Loki made his confidence falter, just a bit.

“Well, Stark? I thought you said you had something to show me.” he pressed, further invading Tony’s space until they stood chest to chest and Tony had to crane his neck up to meet hooded eyes that, in this light, were a near identical match to the paint job on the Eldorado.  
  
“I got you something.” Tony said, quickly, taking a step back to put a bit of distance between them. Still a little on edge, yes. It was justified.  
Loki followed the direction of where Tony’s hand was pointing. And quirked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the sight.  
  
“It is..a vehicle.”  
Tony’s eyes lit at Loki’s words and he wrapped an arm about Loki’s tapered waist, ushering him towards the gleaming vehicle in question.

“No, Loki. That, my love, is sex on wheels.”

Loki cocked a brow at that and turned what could only be described as a wicked look onto the shorter man at his side. “Oh?”  
Tony forced himself not to visibly shiver at the intonation the god was taking now.

“Yep. And it's all yours. Hop in.”

Loki stepped a little closer, long fingers gliding along the dark paint appreciatively, inspecting every detail of the hood, then moving to the drivers side door.  
“It’s…for me?” he asked, a little confused.

Tony gave a nod, leaning his hip against the hood and watching as Loki popped open the door, peering inside. Black leather interior was a perfect compliment to the immaculate exterior, Tony thought with a grin.  
Loki turned his eyes back onto Tony, and now, there was a beautiful combination of lust and pure excitement.

“Get in the car, Stark.” Loki ordered, eyes sparking with vaguely ill intent that had Tony moving twice as fast.

By the time the two had finished, the interior was in desperate need of detailing, Tony was sure he had pulled a muscle from balancing his feet on the dashboard, and Loki had cracked his head a few times on the ceiling.

But none of that mattered, and Tony, now thoroughly fucked out, lay back against the passengers seat, panting softly and staring out through the now fogged windshield.

“Leather..jacket..” he spoke up, still breathless.

Loki turned his head to the side lazily, regarding him from his place in the drivers seat.  
“I beg your pardon?”

Tony gave a chuckle that had more gravel in it than he had intended. “You need a leather jacket. A driving jacket. Some gloves, too.”  
The smirk on Loki’s face spoke volumes of his appreciation of the idea.

* * *

 

It wasn’t three weeks later, when Tony sat crouched on the concrete flooring of the garage, carefully detailing an insignia on the tail end of the Eldorado when the sound of tires squealing caught his attention and he stood, fidgeting with the goggles until they rested on top of his sweat slicked hair. Around the corner, in the most stunning shade of electric green Tony had ever laid eyes on, came a high performance sports car-something Tony _never_ would have associated with Loki.

The, clearly Italian made vehicle came screeching to a halt, dangerously close to Tony’s beloved Tesla Roadster. He cringed, setting his jaw and preparing for the inevitable crash which- _thank god_ -never came.

With a billow of smoke and the scent of tar, the drivers side door opened upwards to reveal Loki, clothed in a tailor made leather jacket and sleek, leather driving gloves. His grin was predatory and wicked, the way that made Tony’s skin crawl with a twinge of fear and a wave of lust.

“Get in the car, Stark.”


End file.
